


There For Her

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismuth Casual spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Go watch the episode it was too cute, cute fluff, gay fluff, post-Bismuth Casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: Pearl walks Bismuth home after a great night at the skating rink.
Relationships: Bismuth & Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	There For Her

**Author's Note:**

> HOW CUTE WAS THAT THOUGH?!
> 
> Totally unedited, I just Needed to get this out of my system.

It was late when they finally got home. Steven was pretty sure Bismuth and Pearl would have stayed at the rink all night if he and Connie hadn’t been tired (and the rink hadn’t closed).

“Bismuth, are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off at Little Homeworld?” Steven asked before turning off the car.

“Huh? Oh yeah, no, I’m good,” Bismuth assured him. “It’s a nice night. I can walk.”

“’Kay.” Steven yawned, climbing out of the car. He heard the two door back doors open and close, and then light, dancing footsteps in the sand, presumably as Pearl ran around the car to meet Bismuth. The two of them had been _very_ huggy and touchy.

“Sleep well, Steven!” Pearl called as he started for the house. “I’m going to walk with Bismuth.”

“Don’t stay out too late,” Steven said teasingly over his shoulder. Pearl and Bismuth exchanged smiles, and laughed.

“So did you have fun?” Pearl asked as they started down the beach. Both of her arms were wound around one of Bismuth’s.

“Had fun watching you.” Bismuth snickered. “When did you get so social? I remember a terrifying renegade who used to scare gems with a look.”

“It’s more fun to be friends with people than to scare them.” Pearl beamed. Oh, Bismuth recognized that smile. That was the smile she had once reserved for only Rose Quartz.

Bismuth tried not to think too hard about that.

Pearl bounced away, twirling and spinning, humming that ridiculous commercial jingle. Bismuth grinned, catching one of Pearl’s hands to spin her, then pulled her in and dipped her. “Very smooth,” Pearl said approvingly as she was pulled up.

“I had a _very_ good teacher,” Bismuth replied, grinning. Pearl threw her arms around Bismuth’s neck, hugging her tight.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered. Bismuth wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” She could’ve been if she hadn’t been such a hothead. Maybe not right after the war (it sounded like she had been saved from corruption. She supposed she could thank Rose for that), but after she had been set free the first time. If she hadn’t gone off, tried to kill Steven…

No point in thinking about it now, though. Bismuth set Pearl down, then took her hand, trying not to blush. Pearl looked surprised for the briefest moment before she pressed into Bismuth’s side.

“You were here when it was most important,” she said quietly. “Maybe it was meant to be that way.”

She was right, Bismuth supposed. She had been there for Ruby’s and Sapphire’s wedding, for the Diamond fight, to help rebuild the house and build Little Homeworld…

She was here _now_ , for Pearl. And she was happy about that. She was happy to see Pearl like this. She was so happy. So free. So very, very rebellious and not at all like a proper Pearl. This was peak Pearl. Pearl at her prime, the very the last time Bismuth had seen her during the war – on the battleground, twirling her spear and poofing any gem who came too close.

“Hey… Pearl?”

Pearl’s eyes flicked up to Bismuth, humming in response. Stars, she was too cute. “Ah… um… you know what, never mind.”

“No, what?” Pearl pushed, smiling and trying to look encouraging. “Tell me.”

“I...” Bismuth ducked her head. “I just really admire you,” she finally stuttered out. “I always have. You’re the epitome of everything the Crystal Gems stood for. I mean, I know you helped Rose establish it, so of course you were at the center of it, but you were… more. More than Rose, more than all of us.”

“Oh… you’re just being nice,” Pearl said, eyes swiveling to look at the sky. “Garnet was always more of the symbol of the Crystal Gems...”

“I mean, you know I love Garnet, and Ruby and Sapphire are perfect together, but you… you took everything Homeworld tried to make you told them where to stick it. Garnet’s unique, sure. But you’re a symbol of hope. You rose above Homeworld and you made them _fear_ you. I don’t remember anyone else being officially named _the terrifying renegade_. That was all you.”

“I suppose,” Pearl conceded with a small smile. “I think it loses a bit of poignancy when you remember who Rose was...”

“Nah, that makes it even more amazing.” Pearl looked at Bismuth, blinking. “Steven told me the story you told him and Sapphire. You _changed a Diamond’s mind_. That’s incredible. _You’re_ incredible. And anyone who thinks otherwise needs to be launched into the sun.”

The small smile turned into a grin, Pearl’s eyes lighting up as Bismuth went on. She knew her worth. But sometimes it was nice to be reminded of it.

She wrapped her arm around Bismuth’s arm, closing her eyes and snuggling up close. Bismuth looked down at her, hesitating, before very slowly and gently leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Pearl’s gem.

Steven was just climbing into bed after a quick shower and brushing his teeth, when the darkness outside lit up. “What…?”

He stumbled out of bed, hurrying out onto the balcony. The light faded, revealing a gem he didn’t fully recognize. But it was hard _not_ to recognize those rainbows locks of hair, or the pointed nose.

“Huh? Ha!” The fusion laughed, spinning in a very Pearl-like fashion. “Okay, well. Wasn’t expecting that. But okay!”

Steven rested his arms on the railing, smiling and watching as the large gem continued dancing down the beach. 

Bismuth and Pearl. He could probably get used to that.


End file.
